Renaissance
by untamedlady
Summary: The Royal Family returns to Amoi, and with them the splendor that was once the center of the universe. With many a joyful heart, our lovers soon discover that rebuilding Amoi in the vision that never left their hearts will be a new adventure in of itself.


Renaissance Chapter 1: Jupiter's Plight.

It is the time of renewal. When the dead walk among us, and the seas roar over the lands once again. When Ancient Lords of old dance with the young, and Maidens sing of love within their hearts. When once barren lands become fertile, and the winds carry the scent of flowers in the air. The sadness that weighs heavy in our hearts is gone, and the memories of love lost, are renewed with the return of love found. Forever to remain untamed within her gaze.

Jupiter paced the floor of her ancient underground tower. It was quiet and untouched by the current era, with the only exceptions being Lord Hector Stone, and the accidental discovery of Elder Eric Simone by the awakened Prince Riki. There she had hidden the Royal Family in stasis chambers while her search for Iason and Riki went fruitless for ten thousand years; and where she exacted her revenge upon the one who caused it all.

Her constant companions were the remnant survivors of the Warrior Clans. As she pieced together their shattered lives, her plans to set matters right was always in the background. But decade after decade, the newly sentient computer faced the very real task of keeping her people alive.

It did not come without sacrifices, concessions, and yes, even manipulation for the greater good.

_**Amoi, year one after Jupiter's ascent...**_

There was much confusion in leadership, as the remaining population found it confusing to follow what was once the Living Text. To be led by a machine was not their way, even though she had never left their side. The battle weary and power drained Clans at first did not recognize Jupiter as their leader. After all, they were still reeling after the loss of Lord Kai Oskuro, the last of the royal line.

Men such as Lord Myles Kyros. The Intellect survivor stepped up in the first days after the destruction with a mixed group of Warriors and Intellects to hunt down the smaller pockets of surviving Elders. They now stood poised to ferret out the Elders within the mines, as victory, at least in their eyes, was near at hand.

But in the end, they were forced to step back. They did not appreciate Jupiter's orders to expel Lord Elder Jonas Simone and the unaffected Elders from the mines in the mountains.

In the face of new technology, Lord Myles went against Jupiter's orders and systematically hunted the Elders with barbaric fury; in direct opposition to Lady Jupiter.

After all, the last standing order given by Lord Kai Oskuro, was to eliminate each and every living Elder off the surface of Amoi. He had good reasons for doing this, even if Jupiter could not see it then.

The Elders had amassed a great and destructive weapon that in the the final moments of his life, truly was the final countdown to the end of all things.

The birth of Jupiter was an unexpected side-effect to the end of man's rule on Amoi.

This was not forgotten by either side, as hard feelings between the new order and these war veterans -turned vigilantes- was never reconciled.

Lord Myles followed the exiled Elders to the farthest regions of space. Effectively executing any and all Elders he found on distant worlds; with the exception of Aristia.

The Elder Clan that had settled there centuries before the wars, refused to give safe haven to any Elder from Amoi. They were appalled by the destruction set off by one of their own, and sent Elder Jonas Simone to seek their own safe harbor. In fact, they pointed the way for Lord Myles and his crew to pursue their quarry.

Several years had passed, before these Intellects and Warriors returned home to find Jupiter had indeed taken over control of Amoi, and had effectively created a working infrastructure; there was order.

However, Jupiter frowned on their return, finding their lack of control in the quadrant troubling. As word of their assassinations continued to find their way to her she requested their presence within her inner chambers.

"This is not the direction Amoi will take Lord Myles Kyros." Jupiter droned, "It is counterproductive for the greater good of Amoi, and I'll tell you why. While you have been out on the hunt, you and the men you command took valuable resources in the form of half the surviving fleet to bring the Elders to justice.

Not only did you lose a number of men and ships in a pointless battle, you failed in your mission to destroy the remnant Clan from Amoi. You three have caused many of your fellow Clansmen to suffer. Those ships could have been put to better use by going to our neighboring worlds, and bringing drastically needed medical aid, food, and valuable resources to help rebuild Amoi."

Jupiter looked at Lord Myles Kyros, Lord Konrad Khosi, and Lord Derek Hemile. The trio of Commanders all served Lord Kai from the three corners of the globe, and banned together in the final push before destruction rained all around them.

"_I_ will tell you how it is Living Text." Lord Myles hissed, "Men have always ruled Amoi, and it will never be controlled by technology ever again. It was this vast sharing of technology that aided our enemy when you were _easily_ accessed in those critical first moments of the Elder's madness."

Lord Miles stepped in front of the two Commanders who had placed their hands on their hips, angry to be accused of hindering Amoi's survivors. They glared at Jupiter while Lord Miles pointed a finger at Jupiter's holographic image which spoke over her statuesque form.

"_You_ had no control, no security measures, and certainly could not distinguish between friend or foe." Lord Miles accused Jupiter. "We are the surviving Commanders of Amoi under Lord Kai Oskuro, and _we_ shall reinstate the seat of power to the Warrior and Intellect Clans."

Jupiter hummed angrily, as the words from Lord Myles fed the very sensitive, very raw emotions rising from the depths of her inner matrix.

Lord Khosi touched Lord Miles' shoulder and stepped forward, "_We_ are order, we are flesh and blood..."

Lord Konrad Khosi stood tall and paced around Jupiter's statuesque form. She had not perfected her holographic image yet, and was still viewed as a mere machine by some.

"You are only as advanced as Lord Raimen's heir made you." Lord Derek Hemile spoke with deliberate sarcasm which made Jupiter rumble with anger.

This was a new and quite unexpected reaction, making the three men lose their balance as the ground trembled.

"I am Jupiter! Before me the Clans were in peace that is true. However it was not _I_ who failed, it was _men_. Men failed to keep the alliances, and men failed to keep the peace. And when order has finally been restored to them, they now stand before her in derision as to her authority?"

Jupiter hummed angrily, shining a light over the heads of the three Lords. They did not know what was happening, as their bodies suddenly felt heavy and fell to the deck. The words spoken by Jupiter were now in their minds.

"It is true that as the Living Text, I embodied the collective knowledge of the three Clans. Lord Raimen's heir was indeed my creator, and in your Queen's likeness was I made the _Fourth_ Clan.

He saw fit to grace me with the image of a woman, as mother of the ground from which you sprang forth. In this vast knowledge I know what makes men do the things they do.

Yet you three continue to evade the proper order of things, so that you may continue to wage war even on distant lands unchecked. There you have taken your revenge without as much as an ounce of consideration to the native population, and the innocence you trample under your boots. All this in order of obtain your pound of flesh in revenge!"

In her anger, Jupiter probed their minds. Armed with the knowledge of their physical makeup and psychological profiles within her data banks, she placed the first mind blocks. The cornerstone of which some of her surviving clansmen would find peace.

"You shall leave Amoi, my Lords, to explore the wonders of this sector with the experience you have now gained in space travel. You shall continue the search for your Lord Heirs, and complete me. And you will do this with great pride, and undying loyalty. I am Jupiter, and I am order!"

When the mind block was sealed, and the light over their heads dimmed, two of the three men rose to discover the third Lord had not awakened.

"Lord Myles!" Lord Khosi shook his friend. "Jupiter, what has happened to him? What happened to us?"

Jupiter ran a scan of Lord Kyros mind, and found nothing out of the ordinary. She was puzzled, as the other two men were successfully blocked; however Lord Myles remained unconscious.

"I do not know Lord Khosi," Jupiter hummed fast, as the thought of her injuring Lord Myles in anger filled her with regret. Within moments she had sent word to the medical center to have Lord Myles examined.

His two companions worried, and were at a loss for words. The previous conversation was now sealed in their minds, and the two Lords did as they were instructed.

Jupiter knew there would be more like the three Commanders. She would continued to enter her data, and theories to her program. She would start with her analysis gathered from their three minds, and the minds of those that would rise and challenge her in the first days of her reign. No doubt there would be a time of adjustment for both flesh and machine.

_**Present day Amoi...**_

It was so long ago, but the echoes of those first critical days pressed forward into Jupiter's memory. Her authority came into question many more times, too many to recall. But Jupiter's memory was not the kind that forgot. And now, Amoi was about to enter another critical stage in its evolution, and she was facing the daunting task of breathing life into her children from the past.

"I will not stand alone this time," Jupiter whispered, "I have my Flame, and his Tempest true." She faded from lower chambers and reappeared deep below the Ios Tower.

Jupiter walked through the underground matrix leaving a trail of footsteps in the dust. She walked into the labs where Iason and Ian had conducted many tests on reanimation that were hailed as a triumph over death. It would take nearly a decade before his theories would prove viable, at least for one old mix breed dog named Smelly Kali. She reached back into her oldest data banks to find the entries and the images collected of their first experiments, finding Lord Raimen standing proudly behind the two.

"It was so long ago, and yet the cries of excitement by a very young Iason Mink still echo in my memory."

Jupiter activated Ian's holographic image and walked around it. He was several years younger than Iason, and was more of a younger brother than a lab assistant. His deep blue eyes always seemed to smile when one spoke to him.

"Soon little one, you too shall enjoy the return of your Lords. I may not be able to replace your parents which were lost long before the wars, but you will have those who were your family when you were orphaned."

Jupiter faded as she reappeared in the ancient ruins where she kept Elder Eric imprisoned and entombed. As promised the open pit had been filled and all remaining samples had been destroyed. The room itself was now sealed and Ian's memorial had been transferred to the stasis room where the royal family had been kept. After taking Ian's sample for reanimation, Jupiter placed Ian next to Iason and Riki's remains.

"This is the past my Lords, one that will become a distant memory soon. Our quivers will once again be filled with many arrows, as the lost will once again grace the surface of Amoi."

Jupiter faded from the frozen room, then appeared in her inner chamber under cloak. Lord Stone was waiting for her on time as always, with his report on the current situation. Here was a man, from an ancient organization, who never once stood in opposition to her. The Firm was content to work from the shadows, for they knew they were the _real_ security of Amoi. True Sentinels who never waiver under any circumstance. Jupiter slowly appeared.

"Lord Hector, what can you tell me about our slumbering Lords?"

Hector sat in Iason's chair with his data tablet in hand. He has been rather busy with the current crisis, and was quite exhausted.

"My Lady, the numbers continue to rise as more of the Elite are showing signs of stirring."

Hector downloaded his report and watched as Jupiter processed the data.

"As you can see, the one area with a sharp increase of activity are those Intellects placed in higher stations, including Intelligence, Security, and the medical facilities that have come into close contact with the Royals."

Jupiter's chambers hummed as she appeared in her holographic form. She continued to alter her clothing to fit the situation, and this time was dressed in Elite attire which consisted of gold body suit with a white cloak pinned at one shoulder. She wore white knee high boots and her hair in great spirals of ebony. She began to pace, as Hector continued to press commands to his tablet.

"I see that most have now been sent to their homes with an escort from the Firm. We need those men stationed there until we can get a handle on the awakening Intellects."

"Yes my Lady. Is there any word on our royal family?"

Jupiter stopped her pacing as she addressed Hector. The man had gone several days without much rest, and never failed to ask about them.

"They are soon to return. I've monitored their activities through our Liaison on Aristia, and have learned that they fare well. The hot springs of Armah's Love has restored their health tremendously, including Aristia's reigning Monarch."

Jupiter placed the current images of the Royals as they appeared in Iason's Estate on Aristia. All looked refreshed, and in good spirits. She looked from one royal to another, then at all of the awakened.

Hector observed Jupiter who smiled, and her face lit up when she spoke of Iason and Riki in recent days. Her worry over the Queens was palpable, but with their successful awakenings, she was thrilled to find they had adjusted to their present lives. Not only that, they were instrumental in the successful completion of their mission.

"I look forward to their briefing over all that occurred on Yasuo." Hector spoke.

"It appears that our young Prince has come full circle with his voyage to that sector. I believe the new allies we have in the natives of that world will become a boon to Amoi, and this corner of the universe." Jupiter walked up to Riki's image and touched it, before she turned around to face Hector again.

Hector finished his report and was excused by Jupiter with orders to rest for the night. He bowed and left her chambers making a brief stop at the medical wing to check on Jupiter's current reanimation of Ian. The young man had successfully passed the first stages of reanimation, and was close to completion.

"He is doing splendidly..." Hector smiled, as he rocked on his heels with his hands behind his back, proud to see that all was well.

"Lord Stone, I explicitly ordered you to rest. If you continue to tax your body, I will be forced to sedate you for a time of my choosing."

Jupiter appeared right in front of Hector, as a physician walked in to monitor Ian.

"Yes, yes my Lady, I was heading to my shuttle. I can't help but check on young Ian."

Hector was not fooling Jupiter who now touched his nose with her holographic finger.

"I will give you to the count of three.." Jupiter smiled and began to count. "One...two.."

Hector quickly turned around and headed out the door, making sure not to make any more stops until he reached his shuttle. He laughed despite himself, and before he knew it, his shuttle had been placed on auto pilot and began to fly off for his Estate.

Alpha Zen was a world that had witnessed many world conflicts, for a frozen planet. One would not think the white planet of ice had anything to offer in natural resources. But deep beneath it's frozen surface a second world existed. One filled caverns of natural gas, volcanic veins that breathed life to natural springs on the surface, and pockets of green fertile caverns filled with life.

But due to Alpha Zen's distance from nearest sun, the surface was a hostile environment. This would keep it's inhabitants huddled in cities wise enough, to utilize the volcanic veins and harness the heat. Yes, even the Commander's castle was a feat of architectural engineering.

It may appear as a stone fortress, and for the most part it was, but there was advance technology that protected the castle from the frozen environment. Force fields that kept the cold out, and the warmth in, and a tunnel system that lead to it's very own underground cavern. It was where Commander Voshka Khosi, kept his fleet of ships, his own space dock, and armory. The large cavern was retrofitted with shields that blocked the cold from the entrance, and advance technology that monitored it around the clock.

The weak morning sun rose on the frozen planet at the edge of the Alpha Quadrant. The night before there had been a fierce storm that whipped the castle to the sounds equal to a volley of canons. As the fireplace continued to glow in the darkness, the sounds of quiet moans broke the silence.

As he rose from his bed, Voshka was gentle as he moved his arm from beneath his young Pet's head. Azka moaned his protest to feel the warmth leave, but quickly returned to quiet slumber as his Master covered him with a thick bearskin quilt. Only the top of Azka's head could be seen, and this always made the Commander smile.

The young man who was a gift from Iason, was no longer a youthful pup out of the Pet Academy, but his heart and soul. Voshka would not see him as one of Amoi's Pets, whose sole purpose was to please their Masters, or wrapped as a bobble upon their wrist. Voshka had made him his companion, and trusted consort. A lover who would never leave him. Unlike his previous companion, who did not take well to being the consort of one of the most powerful men in the Alpha Quadrant.

A memory, that like a deep wound with time would scar over and heal. Azka became that healing source. While it was true, that he had a harem of his own, Voshka had all but sold them save a few who became Azka's attendants.

He put on his robe, and walked to one of the large thick glass windows to look at the darkness slowly disappear with the first rays of the sun. He did not get much sleep as his mind replayed the briefing of the night before. It was not a scheduled meeting, nor were there many in attendance, but two men, and and a large metal case.

_**Last night...**_

Voshka was a bit out of sorts, as he was called away from his evening meal by these two men. He invited them to dine with him, but soon thereafter, the conversation went from polite, to a quick downward spiral on the subject of politics.

The two men were dressed as nobles, certainly men of status, both had dark hair and blue eyes. The older of the two men began to talk regarding changes they were planning to propose to the Trade Alliance; changes Voshka did not like. Specifically, with regards to the Head of the Syndicate who was rumored to be something _more_ than just a Blondi.

Voshka held up his hand, "I will stop you right there Lord...?"

"I am Lord Vladislav Hemile."

"Yes, well Lord Vladislav Hemile, I consider myself a fair judge of character when it comes to people, and normally make up my own mind as to the metal a man is made of. So I will tell you now, before I allow you to continue, that I consider myself a friend of Lord Iason Mink, whom I hold in high regard. And I'll save you the trouble of your gossip over the Lord's of Amoi, only to inform you that yes, they are not of our time, nor are we in a position to make an enemy of one such as Iason, or his Prince."

"I see." Vladislav spoke in a low tone. "Then I will call upon your _good judgment_ to review the articles I've brought. We will call on you soon, to see what you have decided."

Voshka glared at the two men, and gave them a sideways look when the metal case they brought was placed on the table. On the case was a digital pad that was opened by the second man who wore a ring with a large ruby. He pulled out a data crystal, two small metallic cylinders, and a large leather-bound book.

"What is this?" Voshka spoke as he looked at the data crystal.

"It is the voice of our ancestor's coming back to settle matters with the _Fourth Clan_."

"Now you speak in riddles, I'm not sure I like your tone Lord Hemile." Voshka said with a low voice. "I do have one question, are you a member of the Trade Alliance? I do not recall your face, nor have I seen your name on any list." Voshka gave Vladislav a leveled glance.

"I am not, but my son Bastian, is. He is missing and unaccounted for, so I will now take his place in his stead, and make my presence known." Lord Hemile smirked.

Voshka was not impressed, nor pleased. "I will review your information, and now if you will excuse me, I will retire. My attendant will show you out."

Voshka waved to his attendant, who bowed and extended his arm escorting the two men towards the door.

"But I have not finished-" Lord Hemile began to speak.

As the man protested, two guards stepped out of the shadows, and stood between them and the Commander. They began to walk forward, forcing the men to leave the dining hall.

"But _I_ have." Voshka spoke and turned his back to the two men as the doors were closed. He looked down at the case and the two cylinders. "_Fourth Clan_...now where have I heard this title before?"

Voshka looked at the leather-bound book and opened it to find it was quite old; centuries in fact. The writings were in a language he'd not seen before, but there were several drawings that got his attention. Beneath one drawing were the words, "Khosi" in the Amoian language.

"Bloody Hell?"

Voshka took the data crystal and walked to his communication center. The data crystal was very old, and did not appear to have been well kept. The crystal did not boot up into his console, then it dawned on him that his technology was too advanced for such an old crystal.

"Hm, you are not of this time either, which does not surprise me one bit. So I assume you'll require _Jupiter's_ touch." Voshka smirked, "Very well, so be it."

The Commander walked out of his communication center and headed for his private study. The large room was filled from top to bottom with books, manuscripts and scrolls. Voshka enjoyed historical archives, being a man of battle who studied the insights of ancient men of war.

"I find it ironic that you are from a time when those that created you were at the top of the food chain, little data crystal. You, I fear, hold something I may not want to discover, but I can't help wanting to know."

Voshka entered the data crystal into the communication console used to communicate with Iason on Amoi. He rather enjoyed the many conversations they had in the two years since he became a member of the Trade Alliance. He felt confident in Iason's leadership, and found his judgments sound in such matters. That he was easy on the eyes, and intelligent to boot only sweetened the deal.

While he waited for the data crystal to load, Voshka typed: "Fourth Clan," and waited for the archives to do it's search while he flipped through the leather-bound book. The more he looked at the text and the drawings, the more he felt that an important event lead to these items being brought to him.

The data to his query appeared in the form of footage of the Lord's Dance and Omaki Ghan's introduction of the Lords of Amoi, and their Royal Fathers. When the three Clans were being introduced, Voshka stopped the footage as Jupiter bowed after being introduced as the _Fourth Clan_.

"Damn it all..now how did I overlook this? I fear this data crystal is not going to be good news after all." Voshka spoke as the data crystal opened up into numerous files dating back centuries, nearly ten thousand to be exact. They were live entries made by two men, who spoke Amoian, and strangely enough, one was nearly his twin in appearance.

The Commander spoke fluent Amoian by now, and as intrigued as he was, he was also cautious. He pressed the commands under the dark haired man's image, and the last log was played:

_"If these entries are ever discovered, I pray it is by the hands of my descendants if I am blessed with any, and I'm too old to recall." _Soft laughter was heard,_ "But I only have enough time to enter my last regret, and confession, that has weighed heavy on this old Warrior's heart._

The man paused, then continued as he sipped on a glass of wine.

_"I am Lord Konrad Khosi, Warrior Lord, under Lord Kai Oskuro, the last Warrior Lord King of Amoi. I served him loyally up until the end, bled for him, loved him, and have mourned the loss of his life this past hundred years. I regret that my life after the end of our civilization, was reduced to that of a glorified attendant, in search of his lost heir, the young Prince, Riki Oskuro. To add to my duties, I was to search also for the son of the late Intellect Lord King, Raimen Mink; whose son Iason, disappeared shortly after the young Prince. The lovers were never seen again, once the wars began."_

Voshka stopped the log, to take a good look at his ancestor. He was shocked to discover his line of Warrior did indeed go far back. It made sense as to why the name Khosi carried the reputation of conqueror. But he was not an Ancient, he was far more mortal than any of the Royal lines. Voshka pressed the controls to continue.

_"I was given one last command by the Living Text, who by some freak accidental surge of power, became a living sentient being known as Lady Jupiter. I was to find the lost heirs, and return them to Amoi, and to her. However, the bitterness of what I'm about to reveal is my darkest sin, and most heinous confession."_

The data crystal begins to appear grainy, as the image of Lord Konrad was now fading and difficult to hear. Voshka quickly made adjustments to the console, but only a few words were clear.

_"I am sorry...my Lord...it was not my intent, and I know the gods will forever curse my soul...for I-"_

That was the end of the data crystal. Voshka slammed his fists on the console, and tried to get the last entry to play again, however, the same thing happened.

"Dammit all!" Voshka roared, as he now began to press commands and listened to the first entry, dating nearly a century before the last. "I was hoping to cut to the chase, but it appears I will have to watch the whole damn thing!"

The Commander began to listen, as Commander Konrad, looking a bit younger, began his recorded entries. Voshka was not a patient man, and he was trying to avoid that very thing wanting to know what his ancestor said in the last entry. He looked at the two cylinders and the leather-bound book. He would have to get it translated, and he knew exactly how it was to be done.

Voshka stared at his vid-screen for hours, before Azka wondered in rubbing his eyes. He was looking sleepy as he was just bathed, and now wore a simple tunic. He sat at Voshka's feet on a fur rug.

"Master, what are you looking at?" Azka said sweetly as he played with the Commander's boot straps slowly untying them. It was late, and his Master had been in his study since dinner.

Voshka looked down and smiled, "It's nothing love, just a bit of research." Voshka reached down and playfully tugged Azka's hair which was now past his shoulders.

Azka pulled the boots off, and then crawled up and sat on the Commander's lap. He nuzzled Voshka's neck and kissed him gently.

"Oh..isn't that Lord Iason and Riki?" Azka pointed at the Lord's Dance footage. "They look so handsome, I thought it was magical. I saw some of the Pets and Attendant's dancing with their Masters too!"

"Yes, they are special aren't they?" Voshka kissed Azka on the forehead. "They are truly magnificent."

"Like me?" Azka purred, now unbuttoning Voshka's shirt, and placing his hands inside. This made Voshka shiver.

"Your hands are freezing love, you need to warm up. Why don't you be a good boy and wait for me in bed hm? I'll be there shortly." Voshka whispered.

"Carry me?" Azka purred, and then straddled the Commander. "I'll only get colder if I have to walk on the cold floor." Azka pouted.

"Is that so?" Voshka placed his arms around his Pet's waist. "Then it looks like I'll have to do just that." Voshka smiled as he kissed Azka sensually.

Azka moaned and rubbed against Voshka's groin, making the Commander reach the command console to eject the data crystal. He closed the leather-bound book with one hand, while standing up with Azka, who was now placing love bites on his neck.

"I will ravish you little one, for being so naughty while I worked." Voshka teased, as he began to walk towards the master bedroom.

"I was just trying to get warm.." Azka protested weakly, "and you've been gone for hours!" Azka began to wiggle, as he felt Voshka's member press against his bottom. "Now who's being naughty?" Azka couldn't help but smile.

Voshka placed Azka on the bed, and began to undress. He grinned when he saw Azka remove his tunic and was stretched out across a large white Alphazean bearskin fur. His body moved sensually over it like a purring feline, making his Master's cock rise slowly.

"You are quite eager for my company are you? I don't see the sleepy young man that came into my office a moment ago." Voshka smiled.

Azka crawled up to him and gently stroked Voshka, then looking up, waited for his Master's commands.

"I will let you set the tone love, after all, you left a warm bed, and risked your frozen toes to search me out." Voshka smiled, and bent down to kiss Azka's head. His long black hair rained down over Azka, who loved to touch it.

"Oh?" Azka placed his arms around his Master's neck and slowly kissed him.

He was trying to decide how he was going to love his Master, and when Voshka's member stood erect, he could not help but do what came natural.

"I want to please you Master, in the ways you love most." Azka purred, as he took Voshka's member and began to lick it sensually. He moved to the edge of the bed, and sat there, wrapping his hands around his Master's cock, and opened his mouth to the delight of Voshka.

"Mmm, I think you crave for me to be inside you little one, since you're making me wet so soon." Voshka moaned, as he gently gripped Azka's hair then ran his fingers through it.

"I think it was too cold tonight and I caught a chill in the bath hall Master. I can't seem to get warm..."

Azka looked up and then pulled Voshka's hips forward, making him fall on top of Azka. The young man then wrapped his legs around Voshka's hips and kissed him passionately.

Voshka was surprised by Azka's sudden move, and could do nothing but enjoy the kiss, as he looked down at his lustful gaze. Voshka held his body up with his arms afraid to crush the young man below. Then balancing on one arm, he reached beneath Azka's body and pulled him against his own. He rolled over and took Azka with him, forcing him to straddle his waist.

Azka didn't miss a beat and began to grind against Voshka's member. "Your body feels so hot Master, I feel like you are my own personal sun." Azka moaned as he continued to rub against Voshka's body, making his Master raise his own hips in anticipation.

"Are you warming up now love?" Voshka gently laughed, as his voice lowered and he moaned under his lover's hips. "I will take you now, and warm the parts of you that caught a chill earlier tonight."

Voshka loved Azka's reluctance to move away from his erect member, but slowly rose on his knees as Voshka rubbed his entrance with his own cock's pre-cum.

"I'm ready Master..." Azka moaned, as he stroke himself. "Do I please you still?"

Voshka stopped for a moment, and stared at the young man. It was not the first time he'd asked about his pleasure, and now was wondering where it came from.

"You are my love, my delight, and yes, you please me very much Azka." Voshka held Azka's hips and slowly pulled him down. He watched Azka's facial expressions noticing how his eyebrows rose slowly, and his breathing slowed down, as if he were truly enjoying the moment.

And he was. Azka was no longer the young boy who held his Master's hand timidly at the age of sixteen when he was gifted by Iason. He was now entering his eighteenth year, and becoming his own man in matters of sexual preference, and skill. His body knew what it craved, and his kisses were now increasing in force and passion.

"Do I?" Azka slowly placed his hands on Voshka's chest, and pushed himself up and lowered himself down on his Master's throbbing member. "I want to love you as one who knows your body as well as my own, and I want to call out to you...would you grant me this one wish?"

Voshka was now quite excited, was Azka asking if he could call him by his name? There was nothing he would not grant his lover, and never really wondered about such things as a title between him and Azka. At least when in the throws of passion. But he was not just a "Pet" from Amoi, in fact he refused to register him on any planet, and only did so to please Iason's mechanical computer- Jupiter. He's always loved Azka as his lover, and wanted him as a companion, since his previous lover refused to return to him. It was a deep blow to the Commander, and perhaps it was why Azka never asked.

As the thrusts of Voshka's hips sent Azka to the edge, the moans and grunts coming from Voshka did little to stop the young man from looking down, and locking eyes with object of his every desire.

"I...have always seen you...as my lover...Azka." Voshka now sat up and embraced the young man's waist, then ran his arms up to his shoulders and pulled him down.

Azka wrapped his arms around Voshka's shoulders and pushed down. "Truly...?" Azka's moans began to rise, and his body tensed up. He began to tremble, unable to hold on any longer and came hard.

"Ahh!" Azka held Voshka tight, his moans vibrated against his Master who now pulled him down deeper than before, sending him into a second wave, tightening his body like a vice over Voshka's member.

"Yes...you have..." Voshka moaned, "Call my name love..." Voshka grunt through clenched teeth, as he moaned, and whispered against Azka's ear, "Call your _lover_ by name..."

Azka's heart skipped a beat, as he lowered his head and whispered:

"Voshka..."

Azka's body trembled as Voshka's cock throbbed within him.

"Voshka...I love you."

As he continued to whisper his Master's name, he felt the warmth of Voshka's sex erupt within him. Voshka tightened his grip around Azka's body, and trembled with ecstasy. He moaned loud, and deep, feeling as if a floodgate had been opened, and his heart was filled with passion towards Azka.

The two lovers held each other tight for several moments before Voshka gently pulled him off his member. Azka's face was still lowered, afraid to look up. Voshka tried to slowly raise his chin, but Azka would look away.

"What is this? Are you afraid to look me in the eye now? Was this not what you wanted?" Voshka whispered, "Is this not what you desired?"

Azka gave a nod, then slowly looked up. He gazed into Voshka's eyes, as his own filled with tears. "It is.." Azka whispered, then kissed Voshka gently. "You have made me so happy..."

"...Voshka." The enamored warrior gave him a sideways glance and spoke again. "You have made me so happy..._Voshka._"

Azka finally smiled, and whispered, "Yes..Voshka." Azka blushed as he heard himself say it.

"There, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Voshka kissed Azka several times, making him smile. "Ahh, now there's the smile I love and adore! Now, you may call me by my name when we are at home, I don't mind the household, but not in mixed company. And you must always address me by my title in public."

Azka nodded eagerly, as this was far more than he expected. In fact he didn't know if his Master would even consider it, since his training from the Pet Academy was ingrained into his mind at a very young age. A Master would never be anything less than that, even if the Commander never agreed with it.

"Thank you...my love." Azka spoke softly, then smiled at Voshka, who pulled him tight against his body once again.

"Adorable..." Voshka smiled.


End file.
